


Twarde dowody

by Winnetou



Series: Detektywów dwóch [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot? What Plot?
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 02:11:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12997566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnetou/pseuds/Winnetou
Summary: Sherlock też potrafi być przekonujący.





	Twarde dowody

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Hard evidence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263718) by [Winnetou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnetou/pseuds/Winnetou)



\- … i właśnie dlatego, żeby rozwiązać tę sprawę, muszę mieć dostęp do magazynu.

Sherlock siedział na skraju biurka inspektora Lestrade’a i usiłował przekonać go, że dostęp do magazynu z dowodami jest mu absolutnie niezbędny. Greg jednak wciąż nie wyglądał na przekonanego.

\- Do tej pory jakoś nie było ci to potrzebne.  
\- Do tej pory sprawy tego nie wymagały.  
\- A teraz nagle zaczęły? Wiesz, że nie wpuszczamy tam postronnych.  
\- Och, z pewnością tak znakomitemu policjantowi nie sprawi problemu wystawienie odpowiedniej przepustki – powiedział Sherlock przymilnym głosem. Jego palec przejechał po odsłoniętym przedramieniu Grega.

Lestrade wiedział, że Holmes z nim flirtuje. Nie byłby to pierwszy raz, kiedy próbuje tego, żeby coś uzyskać. Problemy małżeńskie inspektora były tajemnicą poliszynela, więc oczywiście wiedział też o nich i Sherlock.

\- Wiesz, że potrafię się odwdzięczyć – kontynuował chłopak pochylając się.

Greg poczuł jego oddech na swoich wargach. Gęsia skórka na ramionach wcale nie polepszyła sytuacji. Dzięki Bogu kątem oka dostrzegł, że do jego gabinetu kieruje się Donovan. Wyprostował się gwałtownie i prawie zrzucił zaskoczonego Sherlocka z biurka.

\- Szefie, przyniosłam nagrania z monitoringu miejskiego z wczorajszego napadu – powiedziała wchodząc, ale zatrzymała się w progu, kiedy zobaczyła detektywa-konsultanta. – Wybacz, nie wiedziałam, że masz gościa.  
\- Sherlock właśnie wychodził. Wpadł tylko po przepustkę do magazynu z dowodami – powiedział Lestrade z najbardziej obojętną miną, na jaką było go stać. Szybko wypisał pozwolenie i wręczył je młodszemu mężczyźnie.

Sherlock wziął je z krzywym uśmiechem i ruszył do wyjścia. W drzwiach odwrócił się i puścił do Grega oczko zza pleców Donovan.

***

Greg wytrzymał pełną godzinę, zanim zaklął siarczyście i wyszedł ze swojego gabinetu. Magazyn mieścił się w podziemiach budynku, a jego mrok rozjaśniały wyłącznie jarzeniówki, z których tylko część działała.

Znudzony magazynier znał go i bez problemu wpuścił. Sherlocka znalazł na samym końcu rzędu biurek. Wokół niego stało kilka otwartych pudeł, a ich wybebeszona zawartość zajmowała kilka najbliższych stolików.

\- Wiesz, że będziesz musiał to sprzątnąć? – zapytał Greg, choć raczej nie miał nadziei, że detektyw go posłucha.  
\- Dobrze, ze jesteś. Musisz mi z czymś pomóc – powiedział Holmes, jakby w ogóle go nie usłyszał i zniknął między dwoma wysokimi regałami. Lestrade czasami miał serdecznie dość tego przemądrzałego studencika, ale tylko westchnął ciężko i ruszył za nim.

Sherlock zatrzymał się dopiero na samym końcu alejki, pod ścianą. Greg wciąż zastanawiał się, o co chodzi.

\- Tylko mi nie mów, że nie możesz czegoś dosięgnąć. Jesteś wyższy ode mnie.

Tyle zdążył powiedzieć, zanim Sherlock zamknął mu usta zachłannym pocałunkiem. Zaskoczony policjant początkowo nie zareagował, ale kiedy ochłonął ze zduszonym warknięciem wdarł się w usta chłopaka. Wyglądało na to, że cała ta komedia z proszeniem o przepustkę miała na celu tylko zwabienie go do tego magazynu i zaliczenie kolejnego ciekawego miejsca, w którym uprawiał seks. Cóż, skoro chciał się w to bawić, to Greg bynajmniej nie zamierzał protestować.

Odwrócił Sherlocka i pchnął go na ścianę tak gwałtownie, że chłopak krzyknął.

\- Musisz być cicho, Sherlock – szepnął Greg zbliżając usta do jego ucha. – Chyba nie chcesz, żeby Charlie nas nakrył, prawda? Paskudnie by to wyglądało w moich aktach…

Naparł biodrami na tyłek chłopaka, żeby wyraźnie poczuł jego erekcję. Sherlock jęknął cicho, ale zachęcająco.

\- Naprawdę, czasami nie wiem, po co jeszcze się z tobą zadaję – powiedział Greg rozpinając spodnie Holmesa.  
\- Bo mnie lubisz – odpowiedział Sherlock. – Bo lubisz _to_ …

Mocniej wypiął tyłek. Lestrade, który uporał się już z własnym rozporkiem, wsunął dłoń między jego pośladki.

\- Widzę, że jesteś już całkiem gotowy – wydyszał mu do ucha, coraz bardziej podniecony. – Kiedy zdążyłeś…?  
\- Czekałem tu na ciebie godzinę. Miałem wystarczająco dużo czasu. W tej alejce nikt by mnie nie zobaczył, dopóki nie stanąłby u wylotu.

Więcej nie zdołał powiedzieć, bo musiał zagryźć wargi, żeby nie krzyknąć. Zaparł się dłońmi o ścianę i oparł o nie czoło, nie zdołał jednak powstrzymać jęku, kiedy Greg wdzierał się w niego.

\- Cicho, Sherlock – skarcił go inspektor i wsunął mu dwa palce do ust. Chłopak natychmiast otoczył je językiem i zaczął z lubością ssać.

Lestrade zaczął poruszać się w nim szybko i mocno. Ssał i przygryzał płatek jego ucha i zostawiał malinki na szyi. Wolną ręką ujął penisa kochanka i zaczął go szybko obciągać. Nie to, że mu się spieszyło, ale wiedział, że w każdej chwili ktoś faktycznie może ich nakryć i wolał nie wyobrażać sobie wtedy min kolegów z wydziału.

Kiedy był już blisko zacisnął zęby w miejscu, gdzie szyja Sherlocka łączy się z barkiem. Chłopak wyprężył się, a Greg poczuł wilgoć na palcach. Wtedy i sobie pozwolił skończyć.

Dyszeli, nasłuchując, czy jednak ktoś się nie zbliża, ale wszystko wskazywało na to, że ich mały występek pozostał niezauważony. Greg podciągnął spodnie i wyjął z kieszeni paczkę chusteczek. Wziął sobie kilka, a resztę podał Holmesowi.

\- Aż boję się pomyśleć, co wymyślisz następnym razem – powiedział doprowadzając się do porządku.  
\- A na co miałbyś ochotę? – zapytał Sherlock. Opierał się plecami o ścianę i kończył ogarniać. – Może miejsce zbrodni?  
\- Tylko o ile zbrodnia będzie miała miejsce w jakiejś sypialni – odparł Greg. – Robię się za stary na takie akcje.  
\- Niech pan nie narzeka, inspektorze – Sherlock z uśmiechem przyciągnął go do siebie i pocałował. – Osobiście uważam, że całkiem dobrze daje pan sobie radę.


End file.
